Rune Factory 4 Party Members (Monsters)
by Shadowsevilfish
Summary: A fun little description writing of the personalities and little stories behind each monster my avatar had during my playthrough of the game.


**Mars** (Replacement Princess):

_Originally a messenger from the capital to deliver Rune Spheres to the native dragon of Selphia, she and her crew were attacked by bandits which caused her to lose the Rune Spheres and fall from the airship. Luckily, she had a semi-safe landing on the back of Ventuswill who mistakes her for the royalty Selphia was expecting. This eventually leads to her becoming a replacement for the real prince, Arthur- who desires to become a trader instead. With this new title, she totally alters the meaning of what royalty should be like- as she sets out under the breath of the native dragon to free monsters who were once humans._

_Husband: Leon_

**Zac** (Replacement Prince):

_Originally a messenger from the capital to deliver Rune Spheres to the native dragon of Selphia, him and his crew were attacked by bandits which caused him to lose the Rune Spheres and fall from the airship. Luckily, he had a semi-safe landing on the back of Ventuswill who mistakes him for the royalty Selphia was expecting. This eventually leads to him becoming a replacement for the real prince, Arthur- who desires to become a trader instead. With this new title, he totally alters the meaning of what royalty should be like- as he sets out under the breath of the native dragon to free monsters who were once humans; and is sought out by many females._

_Wife: Dolce_

**Buddy **(Fire Ant):

_This ant was found by Mars in Yokmir forest, where he had been stepped on and left to die near a raging waterfall. Picked up and brought back to Selphia, he was nursed back to health and has been known to be excellent at cutting weeds. _

**Fuzzy **(Wooly):

_A small and cute bipedal sentient sheep who is capable of using its front legs as hands. He was looking for Antidote Grass for his cut right 'arm' near Sephia's castle gate, where Mars found him and helped him pull the herb from the ground. Using some cloth she had bought, she wound him up a nice bandage and had bid him farewell. The next day, she found him standing near her door with an apple as a thank you. Taking the gift, she happily offered him a place to stay with her._

**Birdy** (Weagle):

_A monstrous bird of prey three times the size of a human being with dull pinkish red feathers. Known well for his great eyesight and clawed talons, he has been able to scoop up various prey and items with one swoop. He's capable of creating gales with his powerful wide wings. Birdy had met Mars when he mistakes her as prey at the Water Ruins Temple._

**Hen **(Cluckadoodle):

_An odd chicken-like bird about the size of a small dog, resembling both the male and female of the 'Chicken' species- despite clearly being a female. Hen cries out early in the morning, which was earned her the title of the town's alarm clock. Her eggs are high in protein and are laid in the same area each and every day._

**Viagra **(Planchoa):

_An odd ball-like plant that emits a scent that creates short-term arousal in human beings. Discovered by Mars when she tripped over it on Maya Road, and had to deal with his strong scent effects along with Dylas and Leon. He may not seem like it, but he's smart enough to understand the human language._

**Excede** (Buffaloo):

_Large, muscled, green skinned and equipped with horns like a devil- Excede is truly a nasty piece of work. He resembles a bull used in fighting, and even has the stereotypical dislike of the color red; such a color provokes him to charge immediately. However, this is due to the moment when Mars found him in Delirium Lava Ruins- where he was burned badly from the steam and chemicals._

**Bessie **(Buffamoo):

_A very gentle, calm and motherly female dairy cow who is known for her nature. Classic white and black in coloration, she seems to be totally normal in every aspect. However, you wouldn't like her when she's angry._

**Gust** (Typhoon Demon):

_Having summoned a typhoon by mistake, he brought upon himself Mars's wrath. Upon seeing the destruction his inability to control his powers had caused- he fled for Sercerezo Hill, making it only to the most eastern bridge before being confronted. Confessing his side of the story in fear of his life, he was shocked to have her take him back to Selphia to apologize for his mishap. From that day on, he has gained some control over his storm summoning- and uses it to assist in keeping Mars's farm watered._

**Fang** (Hunter Wolf):

_Saved by Mars when he was found being strangled by a Sech's soldier for entering their territory. Upon being taken to Selphia to rest and heal- even gain trust in others again, he was revealed to be strong enough to carry a human on his back. Possesses sharp, golden fangs that aren't in fact 'dirty' but actually made of a mineral as tough as steel._

**Shadow** (Shadow Panther):

_Sent crashing through a window by Marionetta, he landed on Mars- thankfully not crushing her. Seeing his wounds from the shattered glass windows, Mars treated him gently and brought him to witness the defeat of Marionetta. Thankful, Shadow joined her. Has the ability to climb just about anything with his hooked, orange claws._

**Hollow** (Necro):

_A reaper ghost with a fancy blue cloak who stalked and watched Mars from a distance as she raided and shut down the Idra Cave lab for cloning Native Dragons. Revealed himself only when she addressed his presence after calming Terraclone. Known to be a tease, and often prefers to uses reverse psychology. _

**Rustle** (Dead Tree):

_Revealed to have been alive and possesed by an undead spirit, this apple tree monster saved itself from being chopped down several times. Angered into a rampage when a Chipsqueek spirit tried to climb inside it- he startled Mars into helping him. To this day, no one knows that the tree in Mars's farm garden is actually more alive than it looks._

**Whirl **(Aquameleon):

_A small green hatchling that was forced through Rune Sphere power to become a copy of the Native Dragon Aquaticus. Brainwashed into fighting Mars and Leon- he was defeated, leaving the emperor to flee for his life. Sparing his life in return for offering revenge, Mars helped him up. Since then, he has displayed great skill at fishing in the Selphia Dragon Lake._

**Burn** (Fiergaenger):

_A forced and abused clone of Fiersome, the Native Dragon of destruction. He was ordered to attack and kill Mars to prevent her from entering the Sech's territory from Maya Road in the mountains. Upon failing, he begged her for mercy and offered to assist- as he craved revenge; stating how he wanted to swallow Etherberd whole after roasting him alive. He has since been excellent at cooking._

**Protus** (Terraclone):

_The first of the created clones of the Native Dragons, being modeled after Terrable. Abused and misunderstood, he was trapped in Idra Cave for cruel testing in an attempt to make him "better" than the original. Beaten and ordered to stop Mars or die trying, he collapsed before the battle even began; tears in his eyes. He was promised revenge and treatment if he followed her back... he has a knack for gardening._

**Shock** (Bane Dragon):

_A rare species of electric lizard with webbed toes that has the skill to "vanish" using intense camouflage skills. Due to the warning that he may be the last of his kind, Mars sought him out to bring him to Selphia for protection. Loves flowers._

**Rocky** (G Golem):

_A helper creature that moves through some ancient technology, so old he takes pride in the fact that he hasn't collapsed in on himself just yet. Found by Mars when Leon thought it was a temple he could lean on. Turns out- that temple was a foot, and that foot belonged to the largest golem ever created. Has a very intricate eye for building._

**Grim** (Grimoire):

_A timid wyvern who resides on the westernmost pinnacle of Leon Karnak, and has only ever been spotted by five people. During the Sech's invasion- he was forced away from the tower, only to be shot down by the Floating Empire's ship. He lay at the base of Leon Karnak for three days before Mars came across him, first ignoring him due to his species of "not a real dragon". Pleading for medicine, she listened only enough to give him what he needed. Once he stood before her, he stated how he desired to place fear in the hearts of those who shot him- and gained Mars's trust; to soar to the Empire's ship and wreck havoc many days later. A true aerial acrobat._

**Hinoe and Kinoto** (Twin Lions):

_While one uses physical attacks, the other prefers magical. The pair of them rarely ever get the chance to eat, and since being lost and trapped inside a volcano- they were slowly starving to death. When discovered by Mars, she offered them salted char in return for directions. Pleased and shocked to have food, not only did they give her directions- they let her ride on their backs until as a team, they found the exit. They are very protective and territorial._

**Melody** (Siren):

_Trapped in a small pool in the Forest Of Beginnings, she was either to dry up and die along with her evaporating pool- or evolve to have legs and walk out. Upon meeting Mars, she was terrified and used her songs to turn Leon against her. However, this only ended with Leon in her pool almost drowning; and Melody with a sword at her throat. Since that day, she has resided in Selphia's Dragon Lake and helps Margaret write songs._

**Aqua **(Aquaticus):

_The Native Dragon of the seas and oceans, said to preside over transformation. The fastest swimmer to ever exist, capable of diving to the deepest portions of bodies of water. Loves to explore and discover, and enjoys cherry blossoms. Has a clumsy way of walking on land, as he waddles awkwardly. First met Mars when she had almost drown in the Sharance Maze Deepwater Shrine; often teases that she should become a fish one day._

**Proton** (Terrable):

_The Native Dragon of land and earth, said to preside over resurrection and fertility. The quietest and most intelligent of the quartet of Native Dragons, as he is also the oldest. Enjoys eating and fresh produce, taking great amusement in farming and the little things. Has trouble flying like Fiersome and Ventuswill, often soaring lower to the ground. He met Mars in the Sharance Maze Garden Of Light, where she had been poisoned and collapsed near his feet; often runs errands between the capital and Selphia._

**Kasai** (Fiersome):

_The Native Dragon of fire and destruction, said to preside over life itself. The most aggressive and mistrusting of the quartet, being the youngest as well. Has a nasty habit of burning things he gets too close to, or breaking things with his oversized, whip-like and spiked tail. Never in a good mood when awoken for any reason. He battled Mars in the Sharance Maze Smoldering Prominence, their feud taking over 24 hours to settle. With his help, the first furnace was invented._

**Wolfy** (Silver Wolf):

_Found unconscious and starving in the frigid temperatures and unforgiving wilderness of the Sech's territory, he was offered some hot chocolate and a sandwich from Mars- who later revealed it was all the food she had packed with her. Determined to pay her back, he sniffed out the nearest lake and showed her how he could fish with his teeth. Playful, strong and fast, he is capable of pulling twice his bodyweight on a sled._

**B.T **_Blind Thread _(Spider):

_Blind as a bat in the bright sunlight, this small spider received pity from Mars- who asked him to be her guide of Obsidian Mansion. He's capable of spinning a thread that works a lot like thread for clothing- which is what he enjoys making. Despite his disability, he has made two outfits for Mars; naming them "Midnight Wings" and "Persian Pink". _

**Ara **(Hell Spider):

_Lazy, and often is found resting on tree branches during the day despite his size. His thread is more like a silk, soft and touchably smooth- often thought of to be stronger than B.T's. Ara often shows his skills at spinning by creating hammocks for fun, and sometimes getting stuck in them. His bites are far more toxic than that of any other spider in Selphia, often leading to full body paralysis in less than 4 hours- but a anditiode was created by Mars and Nancy to counteract it, despite the medicine's after effects of hallucinations. _

**M.G** _Mighty Giant_(Heaven's Scissors Scorpion):

_The size of a fallen tree or a teenage human, this monstrosity of pure bug wrath is actually not as bad as you'd think. The truth is, the pincers he possesses are actually much lighter than they seem- and can be brittle if bashed on rocks; which is weird because that is what he uses to sharpen them. His tail holds a sac near the jagged tip, which contains a dissolving poison that can melt flesh if it comes into contact- with no known antidote. M.G kills, but not to eat the prey. The kills made by a Heaven's Scissors Scorpion are to scare away intruders in its territory. He met Mars shortly after accidently breaking his left pincer to dig a tunnel den for himself, where she helped him dig using her hoe and shovel. Grateful, he asked to live with her instead- which only irked her for giving so much effort earlier. Today, he uses his 'scissors' to chop down trees and nasty vines around the castle._

**Cosmo** (Green Sprite):

_Freed from her captors at Idra Cave, she joined Mars in an attempt to figure out who was behind it all and slice them up. Capable of speech with a high pitched sing song voice, she rarely ever uses it. Her outfit was created by her own hands, adorned with small wind crystals; however she never seems to take it off, let alone know how it comes off. Skilled in wind magic, she enjoys to slice up perverts most of all._

**Aquos** (Blue Dragon):

_Flightless and covered in scales as deep a blue as the sea he dives in, Aquos was a hatchling found by Mars in the Deepwater Shrine. Showing that she knew how to fish too, he befriended her only to follow her around like a pet pig. When he grew older, he took to cleaning up the trash out of the lake. He's the son of Aquaticus. _

**Numak** (Green Dragon):

_Agile and intelligent, he is known to polish his scales with the liquids from gems he melted. While he is great at wind attacks, he can also breathe fire- making him a double threat to any who thought less of him. Hates Ventuswill._

**Rose** (Pink Dragon):

_A dragoness in search of a lifelong mate. Friendly and loving, she displays many moments of a motherly disposition. Her coloration is dual- unlike the others of her kind. She sports light rosy pink scales that blend well with cherry blossoms, tipped with a fruity lemon yellow. If you get close to her, its said she smells like spring._

**Doom** (Red Dragon):

_Irritable and rude, his body is plated with scales the coloration of blood bled over the years of war. He makes sure everyone around him knows just what destruction he is capable of. Often desires to be dominant over the other dragons, and will fight them for the position. First met Mars in the Smoldering Prominence, where he attempted to challenge and defeat Fiersome; only to fail and receive a large and deep scar over his right eye._

**Gia** (Yellow Dragon):

_Docile and well mannered, he flashes his golden scales to others to reveal that he can 'glimmer in the sunlight like a gem' or 'shine bright in the light of the moon like a star'. Often settles arguments by hearing both sides of the story and having the two talk things out. Friendly and fun, Gia enjoys teaching others, even if it is the silliest of lessons._

**Tiamat** (Small Dragon/ Hatchling):

_Petite and timid, he has yet to obtain his true scale color. Tiamat is the smallest of the flightless dragon-forms residing in Mars's farm; being the hatchling of Rose and Kasai. While he holds great potential, he's too shy and fearful to fight. This could be because his father does not acknowledge his existence. Despite this, he loves to run around- and often helps Mars carry her weapons._

**Ias **(Gaias):

_An odd gold face-wispy spirit representing the fury of the earth. He was causing trouble for the farmlands of Selphia, and upon being chased down by Mars- he managed to battle her long enough to gain her friendship and respect. Ias is several hundred years old, and seems to be the spirit of a young teenage farm boy who had been killed when war hit his country- due to his slightly perverted nature when he utilizes his ghost hands. Loves farming._

**FACE **(Death Wall):

_A portion of living glacier that is a shapeshifter who often takes the form of a young man's face. He laughs in such a creepy voice, its no wonder he is an ice wall. To attack, FACE will use his transformation ability. Incapable of speech, his sheer presence is a nightmare for the neighbors._


End file.
